You're my kid
by Jessiwazhere
Summary: Just a one-shot about another kid Hank took in Does contains spanking


_**Finding Fredom is still a work in progress but I would also like to write other stories when they cross my mind so here is a one-shot.**_

 **This _does_ contain _spanking_ of a _minor_ and a few bad words so _be warned_!**

I was still feeling uneasy about what had just happened. I mean sure I had broken the golden rule but still it wasn't like his warning had been really clear in the first place.

" _No lies, I have to be able to trust you or this is never going to work. If you tell me you are at a friends house I need to know that's where you are, and that you're safe. This is the most important rule I have for you and if you break it, things are gonna get ugly between you and me. Is that clear?_ "

I had answere with the expected " _Yes, Sir._ " but honestly it wasn't clear at all. I mean yeah I got it, don't lie but what happens when things get ugly, right? He hadn't felt the need to explain that rule anymore so I didn't ask more. I hadn't planned on breaking any of his rules at the time, I was so greatful that he was letting me stay. Where I could finish school here with my friends. I wouldn't have to move in with my bitchy aunt who had always treated me like I was worthless. I wouldn't have to keep staying with Martin, my drunk father who had taken an interest in beating the shit outta me every chance he got. I didn't have to go to juvie either.

Hank Voight had saved me in more ways then one when he arrested me in the drug scam I had been running. I was lucky to be alive and I owed it all to him. So when I moved in and he had sat me down at the kitchen table and went over house rules, I was being honest when I agreed to all of his rules and consequences. I mean grounding, PT, that wasn't a big deal I was in great shape since I was playing baseball, football, and basketball ever since I could remember. And although being grounded would screw with my social life I was busy enough with practice and homework I wouldn't be just sitting staring at the walls waiting for my sentence to be up. I wasn't planning on breaking his rules at all. They were simple enough to follow: Be respectful, do my best in class and sports, keep my room and upstairs bathroom clean, keep my phone on so he can get ahold of me, and make sure to call or text him if I was going to be late or decided to head off somewhere with my friends. He didnt have to add anything about drugs I had no intentions of fucking up this opportunity to stay in my school for the next two years till I graduate.

My intentions had been to stay out of the way and enjoy life in general, but with one drink and what was supposed to be just a few hits off the pipe I broke every rule.

It was like any other Friday, we played ball that evening and then after the game we headed to our team captains house for a party. Voight knew about the parties but we had made a deal, I could go as long as I stayed away from te bad shit and didn't stay out to late. I was impressed with him being so lax with me being as he is a cop but he seemed to have faith in me and I didn't want to let him down, so, when I would go to parties, I would drink two beers then water for the rest of the night. I would stay poolside and dance with the girls or joke around with some of the guys who were also keeping clean, I always had a good time without getting drunk or high.

Then I had failed my chem test even with all the studying and I had messed up during the game and was benched and no one had come to watch me play because Voight and Erin both had to deal with a hostage situation. It had reminded me of how alone I felt before I moved in with Voight. So when I went to the party I had said yes to the pot and chugged more alcohol than I could remember.

I didn't answer the phone calls, I didn't come home that night and when I did talk to him, I lied and said I hadn't messed with the bad shit, I had told him I was spending the night at our team captains house but we had all somehow ended up back at the school passed out on the football feild. I then proceeded to go off on him and call him a dick for hassling me and not trusting me. The school had called him and he brought me home where I proceeded to puked all over my bathroom and threw all my clothes all over my bedroom floor along with my dirty jersey, cleats, and books from school. Literally I broke every rule.

I woke up with a horrific headache and my stomach was sore from retching my guts out. The sun was too bright and I remember just enough to know I was probably about to be moving in with my aunt.

I cleaned up my bathroom and bedroom before taking a shower. Then I threw on some sweatpants and headed downstairs to the kitchen barefoot and shirtless.

I walked into the kitchen to see Voight at the table drinking coffee and reading a file. He didnvt speak as I walked over to the sink and filled a glass with water and downed it.

"Do we have any Tylenol?" I croaked, my throat felt raw and strained.

"In my bathroom medicine cabinet." He answered giving me a look I hadn't seen on him since he arrested me.

I swallowed feeling my mouth go dry as his eyes burned a hole in the side of my head while I headed from the kitchen.

Once I had taken two pills I headed back to the kitchen ready to face this clusterfuck head on.

I pulled a chair out from the tabke and sat down staring at the tabke top trying to build up the courage to look at his face. When I did I felt my inside shrivel up and I wanted to go back to my room amd hid under my covers.

"You want to try and give me an explanation that doesn't leave me buying you a ticket to your aunts and out of my damn life?" He barked out.

I flinched at his anger and swallowed again thinking I might have to throw up again.

"I just...I...I'm sorry." I started weakly.

"Go get your shit!" He said in a furious whisper.

"No, wait. Voight please!" I begged desperately. "I didn't mean to mess up I was...it was...I just had a bad day! That doesn't mean it is going to be a normal thing!" I knew I wasn't helping my case but I didn't know how to put what I had felt into words.

"A normal thing?" He asked in a terrifyingly calm voice. "We had a deal!" He stood from his seat and bellowed. "I have let you basically live your own life my rules were simple and gave you complete freedom and you throw it in my face? If you think I am going to put up with the shit you pulled last night you have lost your fuckin sense. I didn't have to let you stay here! It would have been easier for me to send your ass to where ever your aunt is and been done with this shit, but instead I gave you an out. I gave you a place to stay I gave you few rules and responsibility. All you had to do was take care of yoursekf and keep me in the loop." He ranted and paced back in forth in the small kitchen.

"I know Voight. I know I messed up, I swear it wasn't my intention to direspect you like this; to throw what you have done for me back at you. I just lost my shit for a minute, but I swear it won't happen again!" I didn't want to be sent away from here. "Please Voight, give me another chance I swear I won't screw it up." I couldn't stand the idea of being sent to live with her.

He stopped pacing and his eyes bore into my soul. Then he took a deep breath before leaning against the kitchen cabinets in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest. It seemed like he made some sort of decision and I felt releived.

"What rules did you break?" He asked calmly...too calm for my comfort.

"I uh, I broke all of them." I answered, not able to keep eye contact for more than a few heartbeats at a time.

He stared at me for what felt like too long, like he was sizing me up and then I think he lost his mind.

"You want to stay here, permanently, you have to accept my punishment and then go back to not breakong my rules." He said while nodding his head, he had made some kind of serious decision and I was about to find out what that was.

"Yeah, of course, whatever it takes." I answered nodding my head.

He stood away from the counter and his hands went down to his belt. He started to unbuckle it. "Stand up drop your pants and lean over the table." He ordered as he pulled the belt free from the loops.

I froze. He couldn't be planning to do what I'm thinking, can he?

"Wha- why? You're going to hit me?" I asked while standing from my chair and backing away.

"I'm not going to beat you I'm going to spank you." He answered calmly while slowly closing in on me.

Obviously I drove him over the edge. "Voight, let's be reasonable. I mean I know I broke the rules and that was wrong, very wrong, but why don't you just ground me for a week...two weeks, no a month! A month is a long time and I realize my mistakes and I swear I am taking this so seriously right now so I won't even complain." I was desperate for an alternative.

"No, this isn't a choice. You didn't just make some small mistake you did this knowingly and I am not going to stand for it. Come here, now." He pointed to the floor in front of him.

I felt my heart pounding and I forced myself to step forward. I slowly made my way back to the table, stopping just a few feet away. He snapped his fingers and pointed again so I took one more step closing the distance.

"Please Hank, I'm sorry." I pleaded again hoping he would reconsider.

"No, shush, you could have just followed the rules," He grabbed my arm and turned me to face the table. "and we wouldn't be here right now. You would be enjoying your weekend." He put his hand in between my shoulders and pushed me to bend down over the table top. I layed my forearms on the table to hold me up but he pushed more until my chest was against the table. I went to burry my head in my arms after he gave my shoulder a squeeze.

I bolted upright when he pulled my sweatpants and boxers down in one jerk.

"Wait no! Hank you can't!" I tried to pull away so I could pull them back up; I couldn't just lay there and let this happen.

He pushed me down roughly holding me down. I planted my hands on the table top and pushed to stand back up but he was stronger.

 _THWACK_ The first line across my bare skin had me jerking to stand but he was holding me down.

"OOWWw! Gawd! Voight no!" I yelled out on the second stripe. It felt like the belt was made from fire and each stripe burned.

"Yes, you are going to take this and I'll tell you why." _THWACK_ "I never would have taken you in if I planned on giving up on the first sign of trouble." _THWACK_ "If the idea of being grounded and doing extra PT after practice everyday doesn't make you try to make better decisions," _THWACK_ "I guarantee, this being the result of bad behaviour, will."

 _THWACH...THWACK...THWACK_

"Ahh!...Aagh!...AHHhh please stop!"

I wasn't expecting it to feel like this. The pain was intense, but not unbearable like my fathers beatings had been. He had never used a belt just his fist, and his feet after I would stop getting up.

Voight stopped. "I know it hurts, I know you want me to stop, to quit, but I can't yet. I can't let you get away with making decisions that could ruin your life. You have a bright future. Your grades are good, you are great in every sport. You have to much to loose kid." He rubbed my lower back for a minute and I relaxed thinking it was done.

Then he applied preasure, pushing me forward till only my toes touched the floor.

 _THWACK,_ "Oww!" _THWACK,_ "Please!" _THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK,_ "AAaaw!" _THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK!_ Eash stripe landed in the area between my ass and thighs, and by the third one I started bawling.

Then it was over.

I lie there sobbing and trying to catch my breath.

Voight tossed the belt onto the table and gave my shoulder a squeeze. "Get yourself together then go lie down on the couch. I am gonna cook you an egg sandwich and bring it to you." He said before giving another sqeeze then stepping away.

I gulped in air trying to get myself under control before pushing myself up to stand. I stared through tear blured eyes at the table top where a small puddle of tears had gathered listening to Hank move around just a few feet away. Sniffing hard I bent down and slowly pulled up my pants and underwear, but stopped when they were midthigh. I held my legs apart to hold up my pants and reached both hands back to feel what must be a swolen mess of bruises on my ass cheeks.

My hands grazed over my burning skin and I hissed jerking my hands away to pull my sweats the rest of the way up. My skin was hot to the touch and I felt my skin had slightly raise in the areas where two stripes had crossed. I couldn't help the whimper that escaped when the fabric slid over nor the whine at the back of my throat when I took my first step towards the living room.

I flopped face down on the couch and burried my face in a soft pillow letting the remainder of my tears to fall. I smelled eggs frying and knew I would have to face him in just a few moments.

I wasn't wrong because after a few more deep breaths and a sniff he came walking in holding a plate in one hand and a galss of water in the other. He sat them both on the coffee table. I wanted to ignore him hoping he would just go back to the kitchen but instead I heard the curtains being pulled.

I looked around to see he was pulling them closed blocking out the light.

I didn't know what he was up to till he sat down in his recliner and reached for the remote. He turned on the first Hobbit movie and sat watching it quietly.

"That's it?!" I asked incredulouly. "You whip me half to death, cook me a sandwich and that's it?!"

He sighed and paused the movie. "I want you to eat and get your thoughts together before we talk, so that you don't loose your temper I would hate to have to take you back to the kitchen." He answered then pressed the play button.

I sat up quickly. I regreted it as soon as my ass screamed at me but I was pissed. "You don't just get to beat my ass with no warning then watch a fucking movie!" I barked feeling my ass begin to throb as I became more agitated.

He paused the movie again and flipped on the floor lamp next to his chair. "I gave you a warning that if you lied to me you wouldn't like it." He answered while staring at me with a stony expression. "And if you have any self preservation for your ass at all you will watch your mouth."

I inhaled sharply the threat to contiune with another whipping taking the wind out of my sails. "Why did you do that?" I asked quietly. My feelings were a little more hurt than I wanted to admit.

"Because you don't want to leave your friends and if you are gonna stay here I am gonna make sure you stick to the rules." He answered while wiping a hand down his face tiredly. "I don't want to get another phone call telling me you were found unconscious. I don't want to have to hear you crying because you failed a drug test and can't play ball anymore, or that your bad choices lost you your shot at college." He sat forward lesning his forearms on his knees. "If you stay here you are my kid. I hold you to a higher standard and I expect nothing less than you to work hard and get yourself where you want to be someday. I have to be able to trust you and you have to talk to me when something is bothering you. You're not on your own anymore, I have your back. Sometimes more than you're gonna want me to." He answered seriously.

I looked at him surprised by his answer, then released a breaths I hadn't realised I had been holding, and with it I felt a weight lift off me. _I was his kid._ "I failed a chem test then messed up in the game and coach benched me. No one was there and I just...I just felt like I always did before you brought me here...like my aunt was right about me being useless." It felt good talking.

"Next time, just call me, or Erin and she will let me know. I'm not going anywhere kid." He answered. "Eat your sandwich and drink, it will help you feel a little better so we can enjoy our weekend together." He smiled at me before he scooted back in his chair and pressed the play button.

 **Well** that was it! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think. I'm probably going to write more one-shots when they come to mind. I hope you liked this one.


End file.
